Waarheid of Durf
by Ms yellOw canaRy
Summary: Die sewe helde speel waarheid of durf, maar dit loop skeef. Dit vind plaas na die oorlog met Gaea en almal het dit oorleef.


Ek het in die week ŉ fic hier gelees wat my die idee gegee het om so iets in Afrikaans te skryf. Dit is geskryf deur GERBYGARLIC en hy het die idee by opalwolf12 gekry. Ek is nie ŉ skrywer nie maar voel hier is te min Afrikaanse se stories op ff. Dit is ook my heel eerste skryf stuk so wees gewaarsku hier sal baie foute wees.

Die 'one shot' vind plaas na die oorlog met Gaia en al sewe helde het dit oorleef.

**Vrywaringsverklaring:** Die Percy Jackson boeke nie aan my nie, maar wel aan Rick Riordan.

* * *

Annabeth was besig om rond te speel op die skoot rekenaar wat Dedalus vir haar gegee het. Sy was seker sy sal nooit deur alles kon gaan wat daarop was nie, maar sy het haarself belowe om te probeer. Daar was so baie planne en ontwerpe en die beste van als was dat sy party kon verbeter! Sy word skoon opgewonde om net daaroor te dink..BOOM!

Sy kyk rond en sien vir Leo in die kamer kom met goggles op die kop en sy toolbelt om sy lyf. Sy gesig is vol grease merke en daar kom stoom uit sy klere.

Voor sy kan vra wat het gebeur het hoor sy vir Piper skree. "Genoeg! Wat maak dit saak wie vinniger is tussen Blackjack of Tempest. Ugh julle is erger as klein kinders en as ek langer na julle moet luister sal iemand seer kry."

Dit lyk asof Percy iets wil sê maar Jason skud vinning sy kop. Hy ken die uitdrukking op sy meisie se gesig en dit beteken gewoonlik hy is in die moeilikheid. Piper bly kyk die seuns aan asof sy hulle durf om iets te sê, maar albei kyk af in skaamte.

Frank wat besig was om ŉ sagte gesprek met Hazel te voor kyk op en sê "Kom ons doen iets as ŉ groep." Hy hou nie van konfrontasie nie en kon sien dat amper almal opgewerk was.

Die ander kyk rond tussen mekaar asof dit n vreemde idee is, so Hazel besluit om tot haar kêrel se redding te kom. "Ek stem saam met Frank, kom ons dien iets opwindend."

Leo is die eerste een wat antwoord met "Natuurlik sal jy saam met Frank stem."

Annabeth het teen die tyd haar skoot rekenaar afgesit het, ingeval sy moes in spring om te keer dat die seuns nie fisies word nie of dat Piper hulle nie aanval. Sy moes erken dat hulle lanklaas iets opwindend gedoen het. Sy kan nie glo sy mis sommige van hul avonture. "Wat het jy in gedagte Frank?" vra sy.

"Wel ek is besig om vir Hazel meer te leer oor die modern wêreld so iets in daar die lyn" anwoord hy.

Almal probeer op kom met idees oor wat hulle kan doen maar dis Leo wat op kom met die wenner. "Ek het drie woorde vir julle WAARHEID. OF. DURF" sê Leo met ŉ ondeunte gesigs uitdrukkend.

Die seuns, Piper en Annabeth stem dadelik in dat dit ŉ wonderlike idee is. Almal kyk na Hazel wat bietjie verward lyk tot sy vra, "Uhm wat is waarheid of durf?"

Jy kan hoor hoe almal hulle asem ophou in skok en soos gewoonlik is dit Leo wat die stilte breek met ŉ oorweldige "WAT! Hoe kan jy nie weet wat dit is nie?" Met rooi wange antwoord Hazel dat sy nog nooit daarvan gehoor het nie.

"Leo los haar uit. Ek het nog nie sover gekom om dit aan haar te verduidelik nie. Daar was meer belangriker dinge wat ek haar van vertel het" keer Frank.

Leo draai na hom toe "Wat kan belangriker wees as die beste party speletjie?" Voor n redenasie tussen die twee seuns kon uitbreek sê Hazel sy sal speel.

"Ok kom stap in Leo's world en laat Oom Leo jou vertel hoe die speletjie werk" sê Leo met ŉ selfvoldane glimlag. Na hy haar verduidelik sit hulle in ŉ sirkel en hy besluit om eerste begin want dit was immers sy wonderlike idee om waarheid of durf te speel.

"Omdat dit Hazel se eerste keer is kies ek haar. Wat sal dit wees waarheid of durf?" "Ek dink waarheid is die veiligste" kies Hazel. Met ŉ uitdrukkung wat jou laat weet hier kom moeilikheid vra Leo ewe onskuldig, "As jy enige ander persoon behalwe Frank moes soen , wie sal dit wees? " Frank gluur dadelik vir Leo aan terwyl Hazel senuweeagtig lag.

"Uhmm..wel as ek moet..maar net as ek moet.." begin sy.

Leo haal asem spuit uit en spuit dit in sy mond en dan wikkel hy sy oë vir Hazel. Dit laat die res van sy vriende lag behalwe Frank wat lyk asof hy hom wil vermoor.

"Ek sal vir Leo kies, maar net omdat hy my herinner aan Sammy. Ek is nog steeds lief vir jou Frank" eindig Hazel met ŉ skaam glimlag. Leo spring op en pomp sy vuis in die lug en steek sy tong uit vir Frank. "Ag bly stil Valdez" sê Frank met ŉ suur gesig. Dit laat almal lag.

Haastig om die aandag van haar en Frank te kry sê sy "Vir my beurt kies ek vir Percy."

"Durf natuurlik!" antwoord hy met ŉ glimlag. Hy sien te laat die glimmer in haar oë. "Ek durf jou..om vir Athena te Iris message en sê Annabeth is swanger met jou kind."

Dit laat almal se monde op die grond hang. Sy lyk so onskuldig dat niemand so ŉ snaakse durf van haar verwag het nie.

"Hazel waarvan daan kom dit?" wil Frank weet met groot oë.

"Dit het vir my gelyk soos so ŉ tipe speletjie" antwoord sy die prentjie van onskuld.

Leo maak asof hy ŉ traan uit sy oë vee, "Oom Leo het jou mooi geleer"

Jason is op die grond so lag hy en Piper glimlag breed en sê "Dit is regtig ŉ goeie een Hazel"

Annabeth wil eers kwaad word oor die durf, maar toe sy aan haar ma se reaksie dink begin lag sy.

Percy kyk haar aan asof sy hom verraai het. "Wat? Dis net ŉ speletjie en ŉ durf is ŉ durf" kry sy uit terwyl sy giggel.

Toe die gelagtery bietjie bedaar aanvaar Percy sy lot en Iris message hy die godin van wysheid. Annabeth hou sy in vas as ondersteuning terwyl hul vriende agter die rusbank weg kruip. Die beeld van Athena op haar troon verskyn.

"O hallo Annabeth, wat ŉ verrassing. Dit is goed om jou te sien" sê die godin met ŉ glimlag op haar gesig.

"Hi ma eks bly om vir ma ook te sien. Uh.. Percy het iets dringends wat hy wil vir ma vertel."

Tot nou toe het Athena hom geignoreer, "Percy" sê sy met ŉ sug. Dit is duidelik dat hy nie haar gunsteling persoon is nie. Dit veroorsaak net die ander om saggies te lag want hulle weet dit maak die situasie net erger.

"Athena jy lyk wonderlik vandag. Is daai ŉ nuwe toga?" probeer Percy.

Met een wenkbrou in die lug vra die godin, "Probeer jy se ek lyk nie wonderlik elke ander dag nie?" Voor Percy kan antwoord sê sy, "Hou op tyd mors en vertel wat so dringend is."

"Wel die ding is Annabethisswangerendismyskuld!" hy sê dit so vinnig dat sy nie verstaan nie. Leo is die eerste een wat hard begin lag.

"Veskoon my, kan jy weer probeer maar stadiger die keer."

"Annabeth is swanger en dit is my kind."

"WAT! Persues Jackson wat het jy aan my dogter gemaak?"

"Ek..uh..wel sy sy..Annabeth het my verlei!"

"Wat de..hoe durf jy dit sê Seaweed Brain! Asof ek jou hoef te verlei!" Teen die tyd is die ander helde al in trane so hard lag hulle.

"Ek het dit nie so bedoel.."

"Wat probeer jy sê van my dogter Kelp Kop? Nee as dit enige iemand se skuld is dan is dit joune. Ek het geweet niks goed kan kom van julle se verhouding nie. En Annabeth ek is so teleurgesteld aan jou, ek dog jy is slimmer as dit."

"Ma ek is slim, maar ek het nie gedink hy sal my onder die bus gooi nie" sê sy met ŉ gluur in Percy se rigting.

"Maar Annabeth.." probeer Percy, maar hy word stil gemaak deur ŉ godin wat lyk asof hom wil dood wurg.

"Bly jy stil Perseus ek dink jy het genoeg gedoen" sê Athena terwyl sy probeer kalmeer voor sy die jong held iets aan doen.

Die res van die groep wat weggekruip het lag nie eers meer nie want die durf het skeef gedraai. Hulle weet dit is nie meer snaaks nie so Piper besluit om hulle te herinner dat dit net ŉ durf was.

"Uhm Annabeth het jy vegeet dat jy nie regtig swanger is nie? Dit was net ŉ durf.."

Annabeth se wange word rooi en sy kyk ongemaklik rond. Sy is skoon skaam dat sy vergeet het dit was net ŉ durf.

Percy lyk net so ongemaklik, maar hy is bly dat sy meisie en haar ma hom nie meer iets sal aan doen nie.

"n Durf? Wil julle vir my sê dit was net ŉ grap? Ek het beter dinge om te doen as om my tyd so te mors" Athena waai haar hande deur die beeld en verdwyn.

Daar volg ongemaklike stilte voor Leo sê "Wel dit was ŉ flop. Wat van spin the bottle"

Almal gil dadelik 'NEE!"

Die einde.


End file.
